Orphan-Adventuretale
shadowpanther2604 |date = March 26, 2019 |website = Tumblr |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Written Story |status = In progress |creator = shadowpanther2604 (Tumblr) |cocreator = |writer = shadowpanther2604 |artist = |composer = |programmer = |spriter = }} Orphan/AdventureTale is an AU where a third race is included, the Fae (Faerie, Fair Folk, etc.) and many orphans are left behind as a result of the war between Humans and Monsters. Characters Undertale Characters Frisk The 8th Fallen Human (well 7th, if you don't count Chara). Climbed Mt.Ebott and fell into the Underground in hopes that life could be better there. Description: Looks similar to original Undertale Frisk. Is only about 4 ft 6 in height, has floofy, light brown hair, and olive skin, though they have freckles. They always wear boots, a baby blue sweater with two horizontal lavender stripes going across it, and a backpack, though they have been known to change it up a bit. Frisk has a fear of violence and bloodshed due to their rather.. painful past. More on that later. Age:12 Race: Human Flowey Description: A yellow buttercup injected with DETERMINATION that acts like a jerk. Is often found messing with people in many ways, particularly Sans (?) and Frisk, but is friends with Papyrus. Previously had the ability to RESET, LOAD, and SAVE, but that was before Frisk arrived. Age: unknown, Height: about 1 ft (?) Race: Monster (?), Toriel Currently Guardian/Caretaker of the Ruins, takes in Frisk when they fall into the Underground. Description: Goat mom is goat mom- She wears her dress, though there are a few changes to the Deltarune insignia and colors, other than that, there is really no difference in appearance. When her own children had died, she had disagreed with Asgore on certain matters and left, bringing with her the 3 skeleton children they had been taking care of at the time, for fear of what he would do. Each time she cared for a Human child, she knew that it would be a risk... and whenever they left, she mourned for them... Age: (?) Height: 6 ft 6 (?) Race: Monster Sans (?) Description: A young, playful skeleton with a moon-shaped orbit in his right eye socket, and a star in the left. (the moon has a gradient of baby blue to purple to magenta, while his star has a rose gold gradient.. there's a reason for this) He typically wears a multi-colored pastel jacket with a fluffy inside, with a geometric patterned pastel sweater underneath, pants and boots with a similar design. He is very playful and childish, though he seems to be hiding something and has some odd "mood swings" of a sort. Sans (?) loves jokes, reading, telling stories and adventuring. He kinda also likes puzzles, but nowhere near as much as Papyrus does. You'll often find him at the Orphanage reading stories to the younger kids or wandering the Underground. A few odd things about him are that there always seem to be floating shapes that change both in color and shape that seem to change based on his mood and that he can usually tell how you're feeling even if you do manage to hide it very well. (Maybe you'll find out more soon) Age: 13 (?) Height: 5 ft 7 in, Race: Monster (Skeleton) Papyrus Description: A tall, helpful skeleton, that usually wears white and light orange (or gold) armor, boots, and scarf. Papyrus is very bright and cheerful, believing in everyone... though he can be a bit shy. He really loves creating and solving puzzles, and sometimes it can get out of hand. He is a Royal Guard in Training, and the reason why is... a secret that maybe you'll find out soon. Papyrus has a definite crush on Mettaton, no denying it. (to be continued) Age:17 (?) Height: 6 ft 8 in, Race: Monster (Skeleton) River Person Description: Mysterious figure in a hooded cloak that most have never met or heard of... Age: (?), Height: (?), Race: (?) Undyne Description: Passionate Head of the Royal Guard, she trains Papyrus many times a week, though whether she will allow him to join the Guard is uncertain. Undyne is extremely passionate about everything she does, from cooking to fighting. Seems to have a sort of crush on Alphys and enjoys anime as well. Age: 28 (?) Height: 6 ft 10 in, Race: Monster (Fish) Alphys Description: Alphys is the Head Royal Scientist. Can be very nervous and skitterish, so please don't sneak up on her. Despite that, she enjoys creating new gadgets of all sorts, watching anime with friends, hanging out with Undyne and eating ramen noodles. Age: 26 (?) Height: 5 ft 9, Race: Monster (Lizard/Dinosaur) Gaster Description: A tall, reserved skeleton that typically wears a brown or black diamond-patterned sweater (with a long, white lab coat over it), flat-front pants, dress shoes, and glasses. He disappears very often, most don't know why, though some suspect it was due to an accident in the lab where he works as Alphys's assistant. Whenever Gaster's not at the lab, you will find with either Papyrus or Sans (?). Age:21 (?) Height:7 ft 2 in, Race: Monster (Skeleton) Mettaton Description: Star of the Underground and cousin to Napstablook. Mettaton is very popular actor singer and dancer, as well as show host and kind of does a lot of the things the original does... The main difference is that they put on a sort of facade on stage, choosing to try and keep their private life separate from their celebrity life. Mettaton has a better relationship with their cousin due to that... though they can also be very timid outside of their act. Age: 18 (?) Height: 6 ft 5 (without the heeled boots) Race: Monster (Ghost) Added Characters Puppeteer Description: (That would be a spoiler! We can't have that, now can we? =D) Storyteller Description: Yet another hooded figure. They are very gentle and kind, but nobody knows much about them other than the fact they tell stories. Age: unknown Snowdrop Description: Another flower injected with Determination, that has pieces of soul, enabling him to feel. Snowdrop is an indigo, cobalt and white 6-petalled, turquoise-stemmed flower with swirls that appears similar to an echo flower at first glance. Like Flowey, he is aware of SAVES, LOADS, and RESETS, but unlike Flowey he does not hurt or manipulate people for fun and only does so if necessary. Other than that, nothing is known about him. Age: unknown, Height: about 1 ft (?) Race: Monster(?) Pix Description: A very young, strawberry blonde pixie that is typically near Sans (?). She is very cheerful and a bit silly, though Pix also has her dark moments as well. Pix will usually wear a simple green dress and sandals. When Frisk first meets them, Pix is lost... (their full name is "Pixel") Age: 5(?) Height: 4 in, Race: Fae (Pixie) Cali (Shade) Description: A ridiculous shadow Sans (?) had befriended... They follow Frisk throughout their travels, and even if Frisk doesn't find out, they may notice a few odd things. Cali appears to be a person with black cat ears and tail, tan skin, and eyes seemingly always covered with bandages or closed. Cali is usually wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. A lot of people don't trust them, due to their nature of popping suddenly out of seemingly nowhere. Despite that, they're actually a really kind person, as far as most know. Age: (?), Height: 5 ft 3, Race: Fae (?) Monster (?) Lucile Description: A small, dark brown pixie wearing a simple hooded tunic, pants, and sandals. Lucile is a friend of Pix and Cali. He does not speak, so he has a chalkboard and chalks with him at all times to communicate. Typically very quiet and he likes to try and comfort his friends. Age: 10, Height: 5 in. Race: Fae (Pixie) Haru (Luciel) Description: A serious jerk that bluntly tells you like it is. They don't mean to be a jerk, but that's how they are. Haru has a soft glow that changes color depending on his mood, but it is almost constantly orange with annoyance. He has blonde hair, fair skin and usually wears a white t-shirt and jeans. Age:(?) Height: 5 ft 3, Race: Fae(?) Monster (?) Locations Added Locations Enchanted Forest Description: A forest full of a variety of both plants and animals, home to most of the Fae, that can only be accessed through a trail that changes ever so often. Only Fae can sense where the path is, so to reach it, you'd need a guide. Faerieland Orphanage (School and Daycare) Description: The orphanage created for children who had lost their parents or could not find them, it also serves as a school and daycare, due to its many caretakers and rooms. It is found near the town of Snowdin and the caretakers usually know when someone steps within its boundaries and who they are. Crystal Caverns Description: Some Fae ventured further into the mountain and found a place full of many different types of gems, crystals, and minerals. The crystals found in this place are used for many things from medicine to weaponry and sometimes currency. (closely near New Home) Wicked Woods Description: A haunting place where some Fae live... it's very dark and dismal, most do not venture there, for fear of what dwells in this place. As the name states, it is a wicked place, and there is a Labyrinth within it, causing one to easily become lost and perhaps worse if they do not know the way out. Most that live there are loners and would rather be left alone, are malicious, or both, though there are exceptions. The Forbidden Archives, Hidden Catacombs, and Secret Library Description: Places most do not know of, full of secret books and information, though of what no one knows... Some say history, others say stories of far off places, but nobody is certain as few have ever come across these places or even heard of them. Story Prologue * Prologue Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Written story